


In Better Hands

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [11]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Dean and Cas officially get a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Better Hands

”Dean, for heaven’s sake please stop fidgeting!” Cas asks him for the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes. “They said they’d bring her out as soon as they had all her stuff packed. It shouldn’t be long now.”

Castiel was the picture of patience on the outside, but Dean knew from the way he was sitting on the edge of the seat, his back perfectly straight, his palms pressed to his thighs, that he was as anxious as Dean was behaving. 

Dean stood and began to pace back and forth in front of where he and Cas were sitting.

“Dean Winchester sit down, you are driving insane,” Castiel demanded through clenched teeth. Dean took a deep breath and sat again, trying desperately not to irritate Cas anymore, failing miserably.

Cas sighed this time, taking one of Dean’s restless hands in one of his own, fitting his fingers between Dean’s. 

“It’s okay Dean. She’s ours. She’s already ours. They’re going to bring her out any minute now and we are going to take her home and she’s going to be ours forever,” Cas whispers. 

As soon as the door opens, Cas and Dean leap to their feet and instantly they are breathless. 

Jodie, the woman they’d been working with during the entire adoption process, came through the door carrying the most precious baby either Dean or Castiel had ever seen in their entire lives. She was two months old. The mother hadn’t cared to meet her child’s new parents so she had it all arranged through Jodie. 

“That’s our girl,” Dean said in awe, and Cas didn’t have to look at his husband to know that tears were running down his face. Cas’s eyes were quickly filling to the brim too. 

Dean reached Jodie first and immediately took his daughter into his arms. That moment, the first instant he held his baby girl, would be a moment Dean Winchester would think about everyday until his dying day. In fact, it was the last thought he had on his dying day, but that’s a story for a different day. 

Cas began to shower every visible inch of her body with kisses as Dean cradled her to his chest. The child gurgled, her eyes lighting up, looking back and forth between Cas and Dean.

Jodie handed all the child’s meager belongings packed into a pink diaper bag to a distracted Castiel.

“Good bye precious girl,” she said to Mary-Ann. “I couldn’t be leaving you in better hands.” And with a final smile to the two new parents, she disappeared back through the door.


End file.
